


Heaven

by jenojaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Daddy Kink, M/M, Marking, Marriage Proposal, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, i start talking about space again, only slightly, sorry - Freeform, sweaty sex, very sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojaemin/pseuds/jenojaemin
Summary: The place Kun was born to exist was laying between Ten’s thighs, an open mouth spilling silent praise in the form of tender kisses eliciting even more tender sighs. He was heaven itself.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi~ I’m back, and I’m surprised too. 
> 
> Kinda unhappy with my last fic, so I’ve been writing nonstop trying to pull myself over this weird speed bump. And what a better way to practice writing than overly poetic, intimate porn? Right?
> 
> Yes, it’s very dramatic with metaphors and big, stupid words. I don’t care - I truly love pretentiousness at this point. I hope some of you do too, please enjoy and let me know if you did!
> 
> P.S. this is from an AU I’ll never write as a whole story but in the context of the whole universe Ten does have a daddy kink, and they explore that long before this fic. Perhaps I’ll write that next...

The place Kun was born to exist was laying between Ten’s thighs, an open mouth spilling silent praise in the form of tender kisses eliciting even more tender sighs. He was heaven itself. 

Ten liked to pet his fingers through Kun’s hair when they were like this. Sighing, as he peered down at the elder, his face soft and angelic and full of adoration that still, to this day, made Kun’s stomach flip. “Hi.” He says, a sweet, sad smile upon his thin lips. 

Kun smiles back, placing a peck on the curve of his hipbone - one kiss above his belly button, against his sternum - until he was hovering over his boyfriend, a hand cupping his cheek. “Hi.”

“Do you really have to go?” Ten says, barely above a whisper. His voice is full of disappointment and hurt, his eyes teary despite how hard he had been trying the past few weeks to be strong. With a night left before Kun’s flight, that wall began to crumble, and fast. “Can’t we just stay here forever?” Ten’s arms wrap around the elders shoulders, his face pressed into the crook of his neck, perhaps to hide the tears that finally began to prick at his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Is all Kun can manage to say. They’ve been over it countless times - Ten knew full well what he was asking was impossible. He knew it was selfish and apologized for even suggesting Kun should stay. His career meant a lot to him - as did Ten’s, and so he understood that meant he needed to put his work before anything else. But in moments like these - Ten’s fingers clutching at Kun’s bare shoulders, stifled sobs as he held him as close as he possibly could, as if that would save him from having to leave - Ten wanted nothing more than to be the most important thing to him. In reality, he was. Nothing in Kun’s life would ever compare. But responsibilities came first, and working on Broadway had always been a dream of his. 

“Show me you love me?” Ten asks once they’re face to face again. His red eyes break Kun’s heart. “Please… Just once more.”

“Of course, my love.” Kun coos, and with a kiss to the ball of his nose, returns to where he had been sat between Ten’s legs for what seemed like eternity. 

Ten’s body was made to be loved - perhaps even worshipped. As they met - much closer now, intertwined and panting, Ten’s legs held above his head by Kun’s strong hands, his hair tugged and Ten’s body tight and delicious under his tongue - Kun thinks, perhaps, he is a god to him. And he was a religious zealot, peering up at Ten’s teary, pleasured face as his body slowly opened up for him, and a moan fell from the divine‘s holy mouth. 

“Need you.” Ten nearly begs when Kun decides he’s had enough to get to what he had actually asked for. “Need to feel you.”

Kun’s head feels hazy with Ten’s words swimming around him. Their bodies slick and overheated as Kun moves into him, a firm grasp on Ten’s waist as he sinks inside, pulling his body taught with pain and arousal. He always tried his best to keep Ten’s comfort in mind but oftentimes, as he slid inside of him, feeling that warmth and tightness surround him - Kun nearly became an animal in heat. He can’t quite wait for Ten to adjust before his body is being used for Kun’s own selfish needs, but thankfully, Ten didn’t mind that. He quite enjoyed being used, actually. 

But it’s more tender today - more tender tonight, having spent their morning similarly and the subsequent past few days, as well. It’s as if Ten thought he would forget Kun - or Kun would forget Ten. He pulled Kun so close it impeded his movements, only able to rock forward slowly as Ten’s legs wrapped around his waist, ankles hooked over each other by the small of Kun’s back. 

He couldn’t, ever. Forget Ten, that is. He’s scorched lovely scars on every inch of his body with his lips and his fingers, and every part of him he pressed upwards, searching for the most possible contact he could garner. What was only skin and flesh before now is a reminder of love. Kun couldn’t see himself naked without thinking of Ten. He’d catch glimpses of his collarbones under a baggy t shirt, but they were covered in Ten’s lips. His stomach and hips traced by delicate fingers. His chest covered by Ten’s own, their heartbeats in tandem. And all of him - covered and absorbed by Ten. He was a part of him. Inseparable, even a million miles away as they would be all too soon - pieces Ten would always be with him. 

It’s uncertain if Ten feels the same - if he would even enjoy that. Kun does his most to show every ounce of his love when they’re together. He’s never tried harder than this to pleasure someone - but Ten deserved it. He deserved the world. And even if Kun couldn’t give it to him, he’d be damned if he didn’t try. 

“Marks, please.” Ten breathes as Kun’s lips meet his neck. He didn’t need to be asked. 

Ten’s tanned skin was like the skin of a ripe, summer fruit under his teeth. Taught and tender - perhaps filled with nectar he could drown himself in. His sweat, beading down his chin and his jaw, the back of his neck from under his mop of black hair - damp everywhere - tasted like wine from the heavens. The scent of him potpourri. Unworldly. And all his. 

“You fit me so well.” Kun growls, punctuating his words with a dig of his teeth into Ten’s jugular - smoothing over the mark with his tongue before sucking a purple bruise like he had demanded. 

“I was made for you.” Ten answers, almost as if he’s telling a life long secret. “I want you forever.” He adds, his voice shakier than warranted from just Kun’s strokes and nibbles. Raising his head Ten’s eyes stare back at him, dark as the night. Not clouded with sex, speaking nonsense like he often did nearing his breaking point. He was serious. “Just ask me.” Ten whispers, his fingers sliding to curl around Kun’s neck, slick with sweat as his hips stall to a shallow rocking. 

“Now?” Kun asks, slight panic in his voice to be so serious during an often dazed and emotional activity for them. 

“If not now, when?” Ten ponders back. “Seven hours. Forty-three minutes. Until you’re gone from me for god knows how long.” He says. “Don’t leave me as your boyfriend. I know you love me more than that.”

“No.” Kun states. Seeing Ten’s face drop slightly, he cups his chin, leaning back down into a more intimate space, his thighs spreading as he rolls his hips up, Ten’s eyes squeezed shut - his legs shaking. He knew Ten’s body better than his own. Knew the spots he loved and how he loved them. How he liked tender kisses down his thighs and rough kisses across his chest. How he liked to be fucked deep and slow when he was on his back - messy and animalistic when on his knees. How he loved every drop of control the elder held over him, and how his body reacted to that control. 

It’s a teasing denial - Ten knows this as his back curves in Kun’s grasp, filthy moans of his name pressed against the pillow when he throws his head to the side. His hands are pried from the elders body in favour of grasping his wrists by his side, leaning back to get a deeper angle inside of him - he feels the tendons in his wrist tighten, his fingers twitching as their hips meet with obscene slaps. 

“Look at me, baby.” Ten never takes more than a second to listen, unless he was feeling playful, that is. Though, Ten was only ever a brat when he knew Kun was ready to accept the challenge of punishing him. In his tone of voice, Ten could understand just exactly how serious he was, and his eyes are wide on the elders in an instant - flooded with fear and pleasure. How he loved it. “Gonna come inside you. Okay? Fill you up?” Kun asks, slightly unsure of Ten‘s desires for their last night together for a long while.

“Please, daddy.” Ten says with a pathetic whimper, pet name telling of how far down the rabbit hole he had gone. Lost from the world, no other human in existence besides Kun and no other sensation besides the pleasure radiating from deep inside his body. “Show me you love me.”

It pulls him over the edge, Tens words. So much of their relationship was push and pull, Kun always as the opposing force. He controlled things. He held Ten down, he told Ten what to do. Even outside of the bedroom Kun could command him for anything if he so desired, but respected him enough to know his boundaries. But when Ten asks for something - despite never being in control past an occasional bout of brattiness and teasing - Kun could never say no. As much as Ten was under his thumb, Kun was just as similarly wrapped around his finger, and holds the younger’s face as he fills his request and his body. 

Ten follows suit, his hands free and his right snaking between their bodies, growing wetness the second his fingers touched himself, his body tight where Kun still existed inside of him. He can’t keep his eyes open - his head is thrown back and from side to side, not an inch of his body still until it freezes, and Kun’s name falls from his lips like a sacred chant. Kun swallows his prayers, pulling him through to the other side until his body is limp, and his mouth can barely kiss back. 

Coming down, Kun rests his forehead against the beating of Ten’s heart, the place he had reserved for only him. He can feel himself shaking, his sweat cooling to a nearly feverish chill as they try to return to the world together. His heart beat like Kun‘s breaths. His fingers twisted in his hair like Kun’s around his waist. The parts of themselves they left with the other - Kun was as much of Ten as he was himself, and Ten his mirror. He couldn’t imagine someone more perfect for him - he didn’t want to. 

“Marry me.” Kun demands. Not a question needed to be answered, given Ten’s insistence moments before. Their mouths meet once more for a partial kiss, until Kun speaks again, spilling his words into Ten’s body like they should never even grace the air between them - they were for Ten and only Ten. “Marry me, Ten.” He repeats. “Let’s be together forever - just you and me. Like you’ve always wanted.” 

“Thank you.” Ten mutters across his lips, his breath still shaky and caught half way inside his throat. “I’ll be yours for eternity. You’re mine perpetually. Till the end of time.”

Kun thinks, if Ten wanted forever, he’d spend every moment of his life going forward to find the key to immortality. Because Ten was not something that could be loved on a human life cycle - on a cosmological scale. He was not that of man or matter but of heaven and hell and purgatory all together. Eternal constrained to ephemeral reality. 

Time seemed to stand still when they were close like this, all inhibitions gone and only truth spoken between tender tongues sliding silently together through broken pants. But the world didn’t care to keep up with their temporal existence. 

Seven hours and fifteen minutes. Fourteen and thirteen - the harsh reality of space and time unconcerned with the promise the two made to each other. Ten held onto him like he was cursing the world for the same reason. Unfair and unforgiving, the universe was. Kun would be gone in seven hours and six minutes, but the consolation, wrapped within his arms and melting into his body - residing within every atom of Kun’s being, permanently. No matter distance. Ten was his. “Till the end of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Kun is a vocal coach moving to New York to work on Broadway, Ten works for the Hong Kong Ballet, if you’re curious)
> 
> my cc: https://curiouscat.qa/ilovetaem


End file.
